Shinjitsu No Uta: The Song of Truth
by Twilight Feather
Summary: The pharaoh has gone into the village to check things out. After 3 whole days, he never returns! The others start to worry. (Set in Ancient Egypt)
1. Let The Shadow Games Begin!

The Ancient Past Series: Part I  
  
Let The Shadow Games Begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Ok? I'm only saying this disclaimer once and once only! I don't like having to say this damned thing everytime I update, all right?  
  
Notes: This setting is in Ancient Egypt. Characters are Pharaoh Yami, Sorceress Sakura, Mokuba, Sorcerer Seto, Malik, Marik, Bakura and some others maybe. I really hope you review this!  
  
**********  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I sat on my bed in my chamber, wide awake. It was only late at night, and I couldn't sleep. Something happened to Pharaoh Yami, I just know it. He went out into town, and has yet to return. I just hope he's all right.  
  
I heard a knock on my door. "Yes?"  
  
"The priest wants to see you,"a guard said from behind the door.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming."  
  
I have to be called by the guards/slaves in order to see my brother. Yes, the priest is my brother. I can't just go into his chamber without being called or sent for.  
  
**********  
  
I walked out of my chamber, and over to Seto's. I knocked on the door lightly twice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I slowly walked in. I saw Seto sitting on his bed, looking out at the window and he had one hand on Mokuba's back, who was currently sleeping at the time. I walked over to Seto, and sat down next to him.  
  
"Has the pharaoh returned?"he asked me.  
  
I shook my head sadly. I looked out the window of his chamber, and I saw millions...no trillions of stars.  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I looked over at Sakura, and her eyes had the reflection of a million stars in them. I smiled. I looked down at Mokuba, who was sound asleep.  
  
"Seto?"I heard Sakura ask me.  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Will the pharaoh ever return?"she asked, almost ready to cry.  
  
"I'm sure he will...someday,"I said.  
  
"But...what if..."she broke down into tears.  
  
I pulled her close and held her in my arms while she cried. She loved the pharaoh and nothing could change that. They were Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt. They were one of a kind.  
  
"S-Seto?"she asked between sobs.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"C-Can I st-stay here t-tonight?"she asked. "It's really lonely in my chamber without my pharaoh."  
  
"Ok,"I said.  
  
"Thank you,"she said, leaning her head against my chest, and falling asleep.  
  
**********  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I was in a desert. I was far away from the palace. I kept on thinking about Sakura. She was probably worried sick about me. Dissapearing and all. I hope she's ok.  
  
"Pharaoh, hand over your Millenium Puzzle!"a voice yelled.  
  
I looked over to see Malik and Marik, smirking.  
  
"Never,"I bellowed. "Why would I want to give the puzzle to a low-life such as you?"I asked.  
  
"So that I can be pharaoh and rule the world!"Marik said.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then you shall pay the price,"Marik said. "I challenge you to a Shadow Game!"  
  
"I accept!"  
  
**********  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I woke up from my sleep. I looked over, and Seto and Mokuba were asleep together, Seto with an arm wrapped around Mokuba, pulling him close.  
  
I just knew my pharaoh was in trouble, and I had to find him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto...but I have to go...I'll be back soon..."I said. I left a note, and gently kissed both of them farewell, and walked out of the chamber and out of the palace.  
  
*********  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
"I challenge you to a Shadow Game!"  
  
"I accept!"  
  
"2 on 1!"Marik said.  
  
"That's not fair,"I said.  
  
"No it isin't. So let's let this Shadow Game be on 2 against 2."  
  
I looked over. Sorceress Sakura of the moon stood there, her staff in her hands. She smiled at me, but she looked at Malik and Marik with anger on her face. She walked over to me slowly.  
  
"Pharaoh, where have you been I was so worried!"she exclaimed.  
  
"I was stuck in this desert until I met up with these two,"I said, gesturing to Malik and Marik.  
  
"And one more."  
  
Bakura stood there, smirking and laughing.  
  
"Bakura,"we both said at the same time.  
  
"Ah, the pharaoh and queen,"he glared at Sakura for some reason, and started towards her.  
  
"Don't touch her,"I hissed.  
  
"Ah Pharaoh, overprotective, I see?"Marik asked, snickering.  
  
**********  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I woke up the instant I heard the door close. I looked over and Sakura wasn't anywhere to be found. I was about to yell out for her, but then I remembered Mokuba was asleep and I didn't want to wake him.  
  
I finally found a note on my table, from Sakura.  
  
Dear Seto,  
  
I can't stand it any longer. Not having Pharaoh Yami here is driving me to my edge. I must go find him before I completly lose myself in complete darkness. Goodbye, Seto, I will be back shortly.  
  
Sorceress Sakura of the Moon  
  
I just stared at the note blankly. What did she mean when she said 'Not having Pharaoh Yami here is driving me to my edge?'I thought. 'What edge? Before I completly lose myself in complete darkness?' I look down at the note once more, trying to make sense with it. Nothing comes to mind.  
  
"Niisama?"  
  
I look over and see Mokuba, who is wide awake.  
  
"Niisama, is something wrong?"he asked me.  
  
"Er...nothing's wrong, Mokuba, go back to sleep,"I said.  
  
"Ok,"he said, unsure. "Goodnight, niisama."  
  
"Goodnight, Mokuba."  
  
**********  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
"A Shadow Game it is! But the tomb robber stays out of it!"I said.  
  
"Hey!"Bakura shouted.  
  
"2 against 3 isin't fair!"I said.  
  
"Maybe we won't have to have a Shadow Game,"Bakura said advancing on me farther and his ring glowing.  
  
I backed away. I was too scared to use any of my magic. My magic wasn't good for close comebat stuff like this anyways, it would be usless. I shrank back in total fear, hoping someone would rescue me from this freak.  
  
"Bakura, LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
  
Bakura and I looked over and Yami was standing beside Bakura glaring deathly at him. 'Pharaoh...'I thought. 'Thankyou...'  
  
"Pharaoh, what can you possibly do to stop me?"he asked, holding out his hand to me.  
  
I gasped. I looked over at Yami with pleading teary eyes. I was crying.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!"Yami yelled/hissed. Bakura didn't listen. His ring glowed and I screamed.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
"Bakura, what did you do?!"I demanded as Sakura's body fell to the ground in a heep, her kimono all messed up in the deserts sands.  
  
"I stole her soul,"he said, snickering.  
  
"You bastard..."  
  
"Pharaoh, words won't bring her back..."  
  
"Then what will?"  
  
"Why, a simple Shadow Game, of course."  
  
"Then let it be one on one. You against me, Bakura."  
  
"Deal."  
  
We both dissapeared after that.  
  
**********  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I bolted up in bed. Something had just happened to my sister. I know it. If I didn't, then why did I sense her spirit in my chamber? Something is not right here.  
  
I heard a mumble and looked down. Mokuba was tossing and turning in his sleep. I shook him to wake him up.  
  
"Niisama?"he asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Mokuba........Sakura's spirit is in this chamber..."I explained.  
  
"W-What d-do you mean?"he asked, grabbing hold of me, scared.  
  
"I don't know myself, but something has happened to our sister"I said.  
  
Then, I could've sworn I heard my name being called.  
  
"Mokuba, did you just say my name?"I asked.  
  
Mokuba shook his head.  
  
'Seto...help me...'there's the voice again. But where was it coming from?  
  
'Seto......help me......I need help......'  
  
"Who are you?"I asked.  
  
'Seto, it's me...'  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
A spirit appeared in front of us and Mokuba clung to me for life. He burried his face in my chest and didn't let go of me.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?"I asked.  
  
*Mokuba's POV*  
  
Sakura? I looked up slowly from Seto's chest, and he was right. Sakura was standing right in front of us. Tears were going down her pale face and her black hair was all sparkly.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
"What happened to you?"Seto asked me.  
  
"The d-damned tomb r-robber..."I sobbed.  
  
"Bakura did this to you?!"Seto yelled.  
  
I nodded, still crying.  
  
"He'll pay for this."  
  
"Pharaoh Yami challenged him to a Shadow Game."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
**********  
  
Me: ^_^ There's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Is it good with POV's? Should I keep doing this for every chapter? Let me know!  
  
Bakura: She's not doing the disclaimer ever again! V_V  
  
Me: Yes! You heard the tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: ;_; Such insults... 


	2. Discussions and Flashbacks

The Ancient Past Series: Part I  
  
Discussions and Flashbacks  
  
Notes: ^_^ Another chapter. I looooove this fic. It's my first dealing with Ancient Egypt and stuff, if you get my point. I love it and I hope you do, too. Today when I write this is Sunday March 28, 2004 and my friends were over and I got two new Duel Monsters cards! Dark Elf and...*drrrrrum rollllllll* Amazon Archer! ^_^ All good cards. Anyways, read on!  
  
**********  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I couldn't believe it. Why would the pharaoh even THINK of challenging that tomb robber to a Shadow Game? Even one that would cost him his own life.  
  
"Are you able to return to your body?"I asked Sakura.  
  
She shook her head sadly. "I have no idea where it is. It dissapeared after Yami and Bakura vanished."  
  
"They vanished?"I asked.  
  
"Shadow Realm."  
  
"Then lets go find them,"I said.  
  
"What about Mokuba?"Sakura asked looking at him.  
  
I looked down at him and his face was back in my chest. "Maybe you could stay with him."  
  
"You can't go by yourself!"Sakura exclaimed.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
"Why would you even THINK about going by YOURSELF?"I asked him.  
  
"..."  
  
"There. I think I got my answer."  
  
"But the pharaoh...."Seto said.  
  
"He'll be all right...because I'll go watch him."  
  
"But-But what if that tomb robber or even Marik finds you there?!"he yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine,"I tried reassuring him that everything would turn out all right in the end of the long battle.  
  
Seto sighed. "All right...but just this ONCE am I letting you go out into the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Seto!"I whined. "My spirit is from there! I can last in the Shadow Realm! You CAN'T!"  
  
"I didn't know that,"Seto said. "Since when has your spirit been from the Shadow Realm?"  
  
"Since my spirit was created, idiot^-^,"I said innocently.  
  
"All right, that's it!"Seto said. He started chasing me around his chamber!  
  
*Mokuba's POV*  
  
I watched as Seto and Sakura were running around in circles everywhere. I laughed. They were always in some kind of trouble.  
  
"Shouldn't you be...going then?"I asked.  
  
They turned to face me. "Uh...yeah,"Sakura said.  
  
**********  
  
*Regular POV*  
  
Jou had just sat down on his seat to eat.(AN: ^^;Rhymed Bakura: If you rhyme again I'll kill you! AN: Eek!*hides*) Jou was one of the pharaoh's top generals and guards. It had been a long time since the pharaoh had went off into town to 'check things out'. That's what the pharaoh told Jou he was doing.  
  
"But pharaoh, you could be hurt or somethin'!"Jou whined.  
  
"Don't worry, Jou,"Yami said. "I will be ok. I won't be long. Bye."  
  
"Wont be long, sure, three whole days and more is really not that long, pharaoh,"Jou said, shaking his head. "I hope nothin happened to ya."  
  
"Jou? Are you all right?"a girls voice asked.  
  
Jou looked up to see Anzu, one of the slaves. She worked for the priests' brother, Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right, Anzu. I'm just worried about the pharaoh."  
  
"Why? What happened, Jou?"Anzu asked, sitting herself down next to him.  
  
"He went off into the village, to 'check things out',"he said. "And it's been three days or more."  
  
"Long time. Where's Sakura?"  
  
"Went off to find him. I hope she does."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Hey, guys,"a males voice said.  
  
They turned around to see Honda, another general, with a young boy named.(AN: *DRRRRRUM ROLLLLLL...) Yugi.  
  
"Hey, you too."  
  
**********  
  
*Regular POV* The Shadow Realm  
  
**********  
  
"Pharaoh you will not win!"Bakura said.  
  
"Oh yes he will."  
  
Yami gasped. He looked over to see Sorceress Sakura of the Moon there in spirit form beside him.  
  
"Sakura, how are you here?!"Bakura growled.  
  
"Er...what he said,"said Yami.  
  
"I came to 'help' you just as you said you were going to 'check things out' in the village, _"Sakura said.  
  
"Ahehehe....^-^"Pharaoh Yami said nervously.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do back at the palace. Jou, Anzu, Honda and Yugi are worried sick about you and you may not return to them!"Sakura said.  
  
"Jou, Anzu, Honda, and Yugi..."Yami said. Images of Yugi's smiling face appeared in his mind. Images of Yugi's crying face if Yami did not make it back to the palace also appeared in his head.  
  
"All right let's get this over with!"Yami said.  
  
''You'll never win, pharaoh!"Bakura said.  
  
"LET THE SHADOW GAME BEGIN!"  
  
**********  
  
Kohaku: ^_^ 2nd chapter completed!^_^ Ryou appears next chapter as HEAD guard to the pharaoh! ^-^ Did I give Ryou a gooooood part in the story? ^-^ I just adoooooore him! But Mokuba's MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! AND SO IS SETOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH speaking of Seto, I got a coooooool joke! ^-^ My friends had a laugh of this too:  
  
You know Seto's name, right? Well, here's another way you can spell it:  
  
Toes  
  
^-^!  
  
Seto: . I officially don't like my name!  
  
Mokuba: Awww, come on Seto! ^_^  
  
Seto: How come your name can't be made into others? _  
  
Mokuba: HEY!.  
  
Kohaku: ^_^ Kubamo!^_^  
  
Mokuba: .  
  
Seto: Better then mine. ^-^  
  
Mokuba:*glare*  
  
Seto:*glare*  
  
Kohaku: *sigh* -_-;;;;;;;;Review please...do you want this argument to stop? If u do, tell Seto you like his name in a review!^_^  
  
Seto: Please do so I can end my misery. 


	3. The Ultimate Showdown

The Ancient Egypt Series: Part I  
  
Me: Hello there and welcome to the third chapter of my new story. I loooooove this fic, did I mention that? ^-^  
  
Yugi: ^-^ Too many times...  
  
Me: ^_^;;;; Sorry if I did. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Er...Yugi you say it.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba's a little pissed off 'cause the fangirls have been making all sorts of funny names up from his name, so he's not here today.He may appear later. ^-^  
  
Me: NO MORE POVS FOR THIS CHAPTER!I'm making up Bakura's shadow duel! AND...I'm making up rules for the Shadow Games FWI!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---  
  
Bakura amd Yami were standing across from one another. They both had five stone tablets out on the ground and about 50 men in robes on either side. Bakura's move was first.  
  
"I call upon the Winged Dragon, Guardian of The Fortress! Rise!"Bakura said. "Attack the Pharaoh now!"  
  
Five of the pharaoh's men were sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Summoned Skull, rise!"Pharaoh Yami said. "And attack the tomb robber!"  
  
Now five of Bakura's men vanished and so did his monster.  
  
"I summon Dark Nekrofear(SP?)!Rise! Attack!"Bakura shouted.  
  
But Dark Nekrofear was the one destroyed and 5 more of his men.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Summoned Skull is more powerful than your monster,"Yami stated smirking.  
  
"You'll pay, Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted. "Curse of Dragon enter the field! I'll sacrifice some men to increase your strength!"  
  
Five men were gone.  
  
"Attack the pharaoh!"  
  
His monster and 5 men were gone.  
  
'Pharaoh, you can win, you must...for my sake and everyone elses,'Sakura thought.  
  
"I summon the Dark Magician to the field! Attack!"  
  
5 more of Bakura's men were destroyed along with his monster.  
  
Currently: Bakura: 30 men left  
Yami: 40 men left  
  
"I summon Feral Imp and wait to attack,"Bakura said.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"Yami said.  
  
5 more of Bakura's men were gone.  
  
"Even if you do manage to destroy some of my men, you'll never get in the lead, Tomb Robber!"  
  
"Hmph. I summon another Dark Nekrofear to the field and wait to attack."  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
Again, 5 more men were destroyed.  
  
Currently: Bakura: 20 men left  
Yami: 40 men left  
  
'The damn pharaoh is right...'Bakura thought.  
  
"I summon Dark Magician Girl! Attack!"  
  
Bakura's monster and 5 men were destroyed.  
  
Bakura: 15 Yami: 40  
  
"I then attack your monster with Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
Bakura: 10 Yami: 40  
  
'Yes!'Sakura thought, smiling. "Pharaoh, win this Shadow Game for all of us!"  
  
'Yes,'Yami thought. 'And to release you.'  
  
"Another monster...and wait to attack.''  
  
"You can't attack me, Bakura. Dark Magician, attack!"  
  
Bakura: 5 men Yami: 40 men  
  
"And Dark Magician Girl, deliver the final blow!"  
  
Bakura: 0 men Yami: 40  
  
"Now, RELEASE SAKURA!"Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Feh, all righty then, pharaoh,"Bakura said.  
  
Sakura's body appeared and Sakura's spirit went into it. But, Sakura's body fell to the floor. Yami ran over to catch it.  
  
"Sakura, wake up,"Yami pleaded.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes weakly. She reached out a shaking hand. Yami took it without hesitation.  
  
"Bakura, what did you do to her?"Yami hissed, looking at the tomb robber.  
  
"Ahhhhh, just a little illness spell, that's all, pharaoh."  
  
Yami turned his face to look at Sakura.  
  
"Y...Yami...I...I need to see S..."she started.  
  
"Yes?"Yami said, his eyes wide.  
  
"I need to see Seto."  
  
Yami nodded and he dissapeared, holding Sakura.  
  
**********  
  
Yami appeared where Anzu was. He wasn't holding Sakura anymore. He gasped. 'Where is she?'he thought to himself, almost in hysterics. 'She was on the verge of death! I must find her before it is too late!'  
  
Anzu turned and gasped. The pharaoh was there. "Pharaoh Yami, you have returned!"  
  
Yami turned over to see Anzu, and smiled. "Hello, Anzu."  
  
"Did you return for good, Yami?"Anzu asked.  
  
"Hai, I have returned for good, Anzu. And I have some good and bad news."  
  
"Um...good news first, onegai,"Anzu said.  
  
"The good news is I beat Bakura in a Shadow Game,"Yami said.  
  
"Wow, that's good news!"Anzu exclaimed. She was the only one there at the present time. Yugi, Honda and Jou had left a while ago.  
  
"The bad news is that after I got Sakura back...Bakura had stolen her soul...he had affected her with an illness that may steal her life.''  
  
"...That's not good news, Pharaoh...,"Anzu said, looking at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I must find her, though."  
  
"Good luck in your search."  
  
"Hai, Onegai, Anzu," Yami said, and walked off to Sorcerer Seto's chamber.  
  
**********  
  
Seto sat in his chamber holding Sakura in his hands. She had told him the details of the Shadow Game, and he was pleased that the pharaoh had triumphed against the tomb robber. What he wasn't pleased about, was the illness that his sister had. He didn't know a cure for it at all. None existed in that time era. If only...if only a miracle would happen.  
  
"Seto..."she said.  
  
"What is it?"Seto said, rocking her back and forth in his arms.  
  
"What...what will happen to...to me?"she asked weakly.  
  
Seto didn't know how to answer her question. 'How am I suppose to say to her that she might die?' Suddenly, he got a glimpse of a possible future.  
  
~***~  
  
Sorcerer Seto was standing in a cemetary. He was walking by all the graves, and seeing if he knew anyone. He didn't care, it was just one of his thoughts, right? But, something caught his eye: A gravestone. He walked over to it, and bent down to read the name of the person who died. The gravestone read:  
  
Sorceress Sakura of the Moon: Age 17 Died: Fatal Illness with no cure.  
  
There was a rose underneath the gravestone and a small spirit was there. Kuriboh.  
  
Seto gasped. No, this couldn't be the future. It could be the possible future.  
  
~***~  
  
Seto shook his head. He couldn't let that happen. He DIDN'T want to let that happen. So he did what he would always do.  
  
"You're going to be fine."  
  
But Sakura didn't hear his reply, for she had already closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Pharaoh!"a voice called.  
  
Yami turned over to see Sorcerer Seto staring at him with fear in his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Seto?"he asked.  
  
"I need you to come quickly into my chamber."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now, please, or it may be all ready to late."  
  
Yami nodded and followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In Seto's chamber, Mokuba was talking silently to Sakura, to try to get her to wake up. He was telling her all sorts of things: how they'd always go riding together on her horse, how they would take a dip in the hotsprings together, how they would sit in the garden and talk all they wanted, but nothing seemed to work. He was getting frusturated when he heard his brother and the pharaoh enter the chamber. He sighed. Maybe they could help her. He wasn't doing such a good job. He was always getting in the way, that's what he thought. 'I was always a burden to Seto, I know he hides it, because he doesn't want to upset me. But I know what he thinks. He thinks I'm a burden, defenseless and stupid brother to him. He wouldn't want me. He'd desert me if he could.'  
  
Seto looked over at Mokuba, and suddenly realized what the kid was thinking.  
  
"Mokuba, don't think stuff like that,"Seto said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He pulled Mokuba close to him, and Mokuba started crying.  
  
"Seto..."he sobbed.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right,"Seto said rocking him back and forth in his arms.  
  
"...Seto...?"he asked, sniffling.  
  
"What is it?"He replied.  
  
"W-Will Sakura b-be a-all right?"Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto looked over at Sakura, who was currently in Yami's arms, and he was trying his best to wake her up, but nothing was working.  
  
"I don't know, kid,"Seto said, shaking his head sadly, tears threatening to fall. "I just don't know."  
  
Suddenly, a blue light shone through the room. A girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, her hair was in a long ponytail, wearing a white gown with spaghetti straps and a necklace around her neck, walked over to the pharaoh and Sakura.  
  
"Who are you?"Yami asked, tightening his grip on Sakura.  
  
"I'am from the future. My name is of no importance."  
  
"Why did you come here?"Yami asked, still not trusting this girl.  
  
"I came to heal her,"she said nodding to Sakura.  
  
"You can...heal her?"Yami asked.  
  
She nodded. "Hai. I can, pharaoh."  
  
"Please, do it,"Yami said.  
  
The girl nodded, and starting chanting. Sakura started to glow a bright red. Then everything went back to normal.  
  
"There, she should be up in about an hour,"the girl said.  
  
"Onegai, mysterious girl,"Yami said to the girl.  
  
"Your welcome, pharaoh. I must leave now. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne,"the three of them said.  
  
The girl vanished.  
  
Seto and Yami looked at one another and grinned. Everything was going to be all right in one hour. Sakura would wake up, and everyone would be fine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope the pharaoh does not get into any more trouble."  
  
The girl that had healed Sakura was in her bedroom, looking at her locket. "For he will know my past self, soon enough."  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Me: How was it? It was long, I know! ^_^ I looooove this story, though! I have another story ready to be posted. It takes place after Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet and stuff, it's cool. Please review and also tell Seto if you like his name or if you want him to change it. He's in a very bad mood now & we all know why.  
  
Yugi: His name. ^_^  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Seto: . Leave me alone.  
  
Me: . You're so heartless, Seto. Review!!!!!OH PLEASEEEEE REVIEW!^_^  
  
Yami: Your flames will be eaten by Jounouchi...  
  
Jounouchi: ^_^ Yummmmmm, food...  
  
Yugi and Me: Ra, help us. -_-  
  
Me: Whos this mysterious girl that healed Sakura? Is she an enemy trying to win their friendship like Marik did in Battle City? Or is she a friend trying to help? All the answers will become clear soon, I hope. Review!!!! Leave a nice one!  
  
Onegai: thankyou  
  
Hai: Yes 


	4. Awakenings and Osamu Returns

The Ancient Egypt Series: Part I  
  
Authoress Notes: Hello to you all. I hope you are enjoying this fanfic. 1 review. I appreciate it. I will be sure to read some of your stories in the near future. I`m working on a Darkness Surroundings Chapter and I`ll be finished with that sooner or later. I`m also trying to find ideas for Jou`s Missing to see if I can update that anytime soon. Tomorrow is Saturday so I should be able to update more, along with my new site: . It does need a new layout for the new month. /\_/\ If any of you guys have layouts on your site and are on Inuyasha or Anime ONLY, please contact me at battlecityseto1166@msn.com. Now let the story begin!  
  
~Kitsune  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter 4: Awakenings and Osamu Returns  
  
Sakura woke up in Seto's chamber. She was very weak, so she took a look at her surroundings, and instantly found out where she was.  
  
"W-Why am I in Seto's chamber?"she asked herself.  
  
She heard the door opening.  
  
Yami came in.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami!"a voice called to Yami.  
  
Yami turned around to look at Sorceress Sakura of the Moon sitting on the bed of Sorcerer Seto's chamber. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"How are you feeling?"he asked.  
  
"A little weak,"she said.  
  
"All that needs is some good rest,"Yami said, ruffling Sakura's hair. She giggled.  
  
"Thankyou, Pharaoh..."she said silently.  
  
"For what?"he asked, confused.  
  
"For saving me from that blasted tomb robber and gravekeeper,"she said.  
  
Yami chuckled. "It is quite all right. Now, you get some rest."  
  
"Ok, Pharaoh Yami,"she said, and then she went to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"How is she, Pharaoh?"Seto asked walking back to his chamber.  
  
"She is doing good, Seto,"Yami said. "I'm glad she's ok."  
  
Seto nodded and walked into his chamber.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
When Seto walked into his chamber, he found Sakura asleep on his bed, along with Mokuba. She had one arm drapped around him, pulling him close to her. He smiled and shut the door silently. He got into bed himself, and went to sleep.  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
The next morning, Seto was the last to wake up. He looked over at his side, and Sakura and Mokuba weren't there. (Maybe they got up all ready...)he thought as he too got up out of bed. He went to the chamber that belong to his head guards.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mokuba and Sakura had been in the garden the whole morning. They were talking and laughing together. But what they didn't know, was that there was someone or something watching them from the door to the garden. The figure had it's eyes set on Mokuba and Sakura.  
  
(You will be mine again...)he said, looking at Sakura.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Sakura, wil you marry me?"Osamu asked.  
  
"Why would I marry such a lowlife?"she asked. "You aren't even worthy."  
  
"But..."Osamu said.  
  
"That's it! You tell him Sakura!"two voices cheered. Osamu looked behind Sakura to see Mokuba and Jou. Osamu went over to Mokuba and lifted him up by his collar.  
  
"You incompitent fool,"Osamu hissed.  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened.  
  
"All right, let him go,"a voice said.  
  
Jou, Sakura, Osamu and Mokuba turned around to see Sorcerer Seto, staring madly at Osamu.  
  
"Niisama!"Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Did you not hear me?"Seto said, staring for Osamu.  
  
"Uh...uh...uh..."Osamu studdered. He suddenly smirked. He did let Mokuba go. But he threw him across the garden! Mokuba screamed.  
  
"You fool!"Seto said, taking out his rod.  
  
Osamu's eyes widened. (The Millenium Rod...)He smirked and walked over to Sakura and put a strong arm around her. "Well, maybe I'll take this babe home as a constalation prize."  
  
"Release her this instant."  
  
Pharaoh Yami stood there, his eyes alight with a blazing fire.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami!"Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Gr...you wont win next time,"Osamu said, dropping Sakura on the grass. She landed with a hard thud.  
  
"Ow..."she said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Are you all right?"Yami asked, helping her up.  
  
"Yeah, I'am,"she replied. She looked over to where Seto was and he was currently helping Mokuba stand.  
  
"Hey, Seto, need help?"she asked.  
  
Seto looked at her and said, "Thanks."  
  
Pharaoh Yami whispered something, so that only he could hear. But somewhere else, Osamu had heard it too. "I will protect you, my queen. I always will."  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
"Heh, the Pharaoh is not around to help her this time,"Osamu said to himself making his way across the garden.  
  
Mokuba heard footsteps and turned his head to look behind him. His eyes widened as soon as he saw what was making the footsteps. Osamu. He hid behind Sakura and told her to look behind her.  
  
"Osamu!"she yelled so that practically everyone in the palace could hear her.  
  
"Hm...if it isin't the queen of Egypt..."he said, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"What are you doing?!"Mokuba screamed.  
  
"Be quiet,"he said and Mokuba flew across the garden again.  
  
"Noooooo!"Sakura cried.  
  
"Heh, well, I win,"Osamu said, tightening his grip on the struggling girl.  
  
"Not yet, you don't"a voice said.  
  
Osamu turned around to face Pharaoh Yami.  
  
"You harm her or Mokuba, and I'll make sure you are sent to the Shadow Realm,"Yami said, anger growing. "Or worse."  
  
"One more threatening word or move and this girl is history,"Osamu said, taking out a knife.  
  
Sakura and Yami's eyes widened.  
  
(What am I to do...?)Yami thought. He heard a scream and that took him out of his day dreams. He looked over at Osamu and Sakura and saw that Osamu had cut her chest. Sakura began whimpering.  
  
Pharaoh Yami had lost it. "Let her go now!"  
  
Osamu cut her arm open and she screamed out in pain.  
  
"Nooooooo!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Seto was just getting out of his nice warm bath when he heard the screams of the pharaoh and his sister. He quickly got dressed and gone out into the garden, where the screams were coming from.  
  
As soon as he got out into the garden he saw Mokuba lying on some flowers unconsious. Then he looked over to find Sakura and saw her in the hands of his most hated enemy: Osamu. He saw blood everywhere. Sakura's chest was cut open and and so was her arm.  
  
"This is the last straw, Osamu,"Seto said growling. "You mess with my family, you mess with me."  
  
"How very touching indeed,"Osamu said, making a slient cut with the knife on Sakura's neck. She started whimpering again.  
  
Seto couldn't stand anymore. He raised his Millenium Rod and it activated. It glowed emmensly and soon Osamu was under his control.  
  
"Drop her,"Seto said. "Now."  
  
He dropped Sakura and she fell to the ground unconsious.  
  
"And now...be gone!"Yami said, using his shadow powers and sending Osamu to the Shadow Realm once and for all.  
  
Pharaoh Yami ran over to Sakura and Seto walked over to Mokuba.  
  
"Y-Yami,"Sakura cried helplessly.  
  
"Shhhhh,"Yami said, picking her up in his arms. "Everything is going to be all right now. I promise. Nothing will harm you ever again."  
  
"Pharaoh, is she...ok?"Seto asked sitting down next to him to look at Sakura.  
  
"She needs help,"Yami said, gesturing to her three wounds. "How is Mokuba?"  
  
"Never woke up. I'm not too sure about him either."  
  
Yami nodded and he walked out of the garden with Sakura into his own chamber, as Seto did with Mokuba.  
  
Everything was happening all too fast.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Miss, the queen and pharaoh have gotten into more trouble,"a guard of the girl that healed Sakura said.  
  
"What is it this time?"she asked.  
  
"Miss Raika, Osamu has badly injured the queen."  
  
(No...)she thought. (Not my...not my...daughter...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Note: First cliffhanger to the story! Well...second. If u count chapter 1. Maybe chapter 2 i dunno. Anyways, I really like this story. ^_^;;;;;;;; Said that toooooooooo many times I know. But anyway, who is Raika and what did she mean 'Not my...not my...daughter...'? Is she Sakura, Seto and Mokuba's mother or something? You don't know but I do! ^^;;;;;;;; Review please!!!!!  
  
~Kitsune 


	5. Mystery Revealed

The Ancient Egypt Series: Part I  
  
Disclaimer: Why oh why must I go back to this you ask? The damned lawyers said they would delete my fanfiction account! V_V I cant let that happen! So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 5: Mystery Revealed  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Seto layed Mokuba on his bed in his chamber, because he wanted him with him at all times. Now that Osamu had returned, there is no telling what he might do to terrorize the palace. Osamu had wanted to marry Seto's sister, but she said no, and a big fight began. Seto was glad that she had said no, because that would mean she wouldn't be queen anymore, and plus, she'd be seperated from the pharaoh and her brothers.  
  
Seto looked down at Mokuba sadly, his eyes were still closed. 'Mokuba, please wake up soon. I can't stand seeing you like this.'  
  
Seto heard a knock on his chamber door, and answered it to see Pharaoh Yami with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Seto,"Yami started. "We need a desperate miracle for Sakura. I can't wake her up at all."  
  
Seto just froze. His sister...could she be dead? No, he couldn't think that. That possible vision of the future, he couldn't let it come true and be reality. He had to do something.  
  
"Has she said anything?"he asked. "Like anything in her sleep?"  
  
Yami shook his head sadly.  
  
"Can I go see her?"Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, you may,"Yami said.  
  
"Could you look after Mokuba for me?"Seto asked almost out of the door to his chamber. Yami nodded and he left.  
  
~  
  
Seto made his way into Sakura's chamber. He looked at the bed where his sister was lying, unconsious. Seto sighed and walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. He noticed that she was still holding her wound in her chest. He decided to put a spell on it to make the pain stop. That helped a little bit. Atleast Sakura put her hand back on the sheets. Seto smiled, and took hold of her hand, and squeezed it. Lightly, just lightly, she sqeezed back. Seto looked down at her, and noticed that her eyes were opened but only a little. His grin grew wider. 'Wait 'til the Pharaoh finds out I can do something he can't.'  
  
"H...Hi, Seto,"she said between breaths.  
  
"Hi,"he said, looking at her, smiling. Oh, was he ever going to get the pharaoh good. She talked to him when she didn't talk to the pharaoh.  
  
"T-The pain is g-gone,"she said.  
  
"That's because a certain someone put a spell on it to make it go away,"Seto replied.  
  
Sakura forced a smile. "Thanks, Seto."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
~  
  
Outside of the Pharaoh's chamber, he was listening to what Seto was saying. Yami thought he was crazy. How can Seto talk to himself? He walked into the chamber, only to see Seto on the edge of the bed, talking to Sakura instead of himself.  
  
"Hello, Seto,"Yami said, walking over to him, a slight frown on his face. He couldn't wake her up, but Seto could? That didn't make any sense to him.  
  
Seto looked over at him and smirked. "I did the one thing you couldn't, pharaoh,"he said. "I think I deserve a medal."  
  
Yami smiled but shook his head.  
  
'Damn,'he thought.  
  
"How is she doing?"Yami asked, looking at Sakura, who was smiling at the remarks Seto had made at him.  
  
"Just fine,"Seto said, looking at Sakura, who nodded.  
  
"Great"Yami said.  
  
Seto then thought of something that he should've asked alot earlier. "Pharaoh, how is my brother?"  
  
Yami chuckled. "No need to worry, Seto,"he said. "He is fine. He woke up while I was with him. Actually the reason I came here was to tell you that he wants to see you desperatley."  
  
Seto smiled. He looked over at Sakura, and said, "I'm going to go see Mokuba. I'll come back in a while, ok?"  
  
Sakura nodded. Seto hugged her lightly, and then he left.  
  
~  
  
Seto walked into his own chamber, to find Mokuba sitting on the bed looking out the window.He closed the door slightly, and quietly, because he wanted to surprise Mokuba.  
  
He made his way towards his brother, and tapped on his shoulder. That made Mokuba jump, but wince in pain. Seto noticed this, and then got a look of concern on his face.  
  
Mokuba turned around, only to find Seto there standing next to him. He smiled. "Niisama!"  
  
Seto smiled and sat on the bed next to Mokuba. He put an arm around Mokuba, and pulled him close. Mokuba relaxed in his brother's embrace.  
  
"Mokuba, I was scared about you, you know,"Seto said, rubbing his back.  
  
Mokuba nodded against Seto's chest.  
  
"I know, Niisama,"he said.  
  
"I'm just glad you're ok,"he said.  
  
"How is Sakura, Seto?"  
  
Seto smirked. "I think I deserve a medal; She woke up when I squeezed her hand and I healed her pain when Yami couldn't."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Was Yami mad?"  
  
"Nah,"he said. "Just told me that he would't give me a medal."  
  
Mokuba laughed.  
  
"Good to see you're up and going,"Seto said.  
  
~  
  
Raika sat in her chair, looking at the pharaoh and her daughter through a magic mirror that she had created herself. She was glad that her daughter had recovered, for she thought that it was destiny that she might die.  
  
"It was suppose to be destiny,"she corrected her own thoughts. 'But why did it not happen? I must pay them another visit. Today. Right now.'  
  
She then vanished.  
  
~  
  
In Sakura's chamber, Yami sat beside her in bed, and they were talking and laughing at some funny jokes. Yami was just about to speak when a light filled the room. Sakura hugged Yami, scared, but the light faded to leave a girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, her hair was in a long ponytail. She was wearing a white gown with spaghetti straps. And to top it all off, she wore a necklace around her neck.  
  
"You're the girl from before,"Yami said.  
  
Raika nodded. "My name is Raika Kishimoto."  
  
Yami's eyes widened and looked at Sakura, who was looking at the woman in awe.  
  
"M...Mother..."she said, between paused. Raika nodded. Yami just stared at Raika in complete awe.  
  
'This...This is Sakura, Seto, and Mokuba's mother. Sakura never told me much about her, but she sure is nice.'  
  
Sakura suddenly raced out of Yami's grasp, and into her mother's arms, sobbing.  
  
"Mother, I missed you so much,"she sobbed.  
  
Raika held Sakura in her arms. A single tear fell down her face. Why did she ever leave? "I know. I've missed you and your brothers as well."  
  
Yami was just about to leave the both of them alone together, when he heard Raika ask, "Pharaoh, can you do me a favor?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Can you ask Seto and Mokuba to come into her chamber? Don't tell them why, though. I want it to be a surprise for them both."  
  
Yami nodded and left.  
  
"Mama,"Sakura said in a little voice. "Is dad going to come?"  
  
Raika sighed. She had never since her husband since his tragic demise. She shook her head. "I'am sorry, my dear. I've looked around the whole spirit world for him, and can't find a trace of him."  
  
Sakura only gasped, and hugged her mother tighter. Raika returned the hug. They were that way for a long time, until Raika heard a knock. "You may come in."  
  
Seto opened the door slowly. That was not Sakura's voice, nor the pharaoh's. When the door was fully opened, Mokuba close behind Seto, he walked into the chamber, only to find his sister in a familliar woman's arms.  
  
Mokuba moved close to his brother. "Niisama, who is she?"he whispered.  
  
Seto's mouth dropped open. "M...Mother?"he asked. Raika nodded. "Hello, Seto."  
  
Mokuba looked up at the woman in awe. Was this really his mom? Or was it some kind of cheep sick joke? But then, Raika's eyes moved over to Mokuba and she smiled.  
  
"Hello, little Mokuba,"Raika said, looking at him, smiling.  
  
"H-hi..."Mokuba said, clutching Seto's robes. "I have not only come to visit,"Raika said. "Osamu has returned, more worse than before. His power has grown. And if you all don't stop him, it would be the end of the world as we know it!" *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Kitsune: ^_^! Review please!  
  
3 reviews=chapter 6 


	6. Sunsets and Memories

Shinjitsu No Uta: The Song of Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh!  
  
Reviews:  
  
NeferNeferi: Thankyou for your three reviews! I'am currently reading your story: "Different Hearts, Same Desire." ^_^ Look out for a review from me soon.  
  
Kitsune: Now that we got all that settled, it is soon going to be Easter and I will get a long time to update! Four days if I'm not mistaken because my school gets Friday and Monday off. Friday for Good Friday and Monday for Easter Monday. ^_^ Anyways, on with the chapter, I suppose...more reviews would be nice. Maybe a little lemon or something in this chapter. Romance fans will like this chapter!  
  
Key:  
  
(I)ITALICS=Thinking (B)=BOLD=Emphasis on stuff CAPITALIZED=Yelling  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
WARNING: SHORT LEMON/LIME!!! SHORT LEMON/LIME!!! SHORT LEMON/LIME!!!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Sunsets and Memories  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Raika had finished her story about how Osamu had returned and being more powerful, the others stood there in awe...she had just vanished out of thin air! Sakura knew where she had went. Back to the spirit world...Momma, I hope you find dad, she thought to herself.  
  
Seto and Mokuba had left to go back to Seto's chamber after Raika had vanished. Yami and Sakura were left alone.  
  
"Sakura?"Yami asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your mother is very nice,"Yami said.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. Sakura and Raika had made a connection with one another. Otherwise known as a bond. They could feel the others pain if they were dead or alive. They could probably even tell what they were thinking if they wanted to. In the past, when Raika still was alive, they fought for one another, to protect the other. But then, one time, it was when Raika had Mokuba, that she died. Sakura had tried helping her mother through her tragic times, but it was no use. Soon their mother had died, their father soon after that, and they had to move on.  
  
Sakura suddenly had a flashback. Raika was having Mokuba, and she was dying.  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
(I)"Sakura, Seto..."Raika said, between breaths.  
  
Young 8 year old Sakura and young 10 year old Seto walked over to the bed their mother layed on.  
  
"Yes, mama?"the both said at the same time. They blushed at that.  
  
Raika looked at them sadly, but forced a painful smile. "I have to leave. I hope you understand."  
  
Seto and Sakura nodded.  
  
"I want you to look after each other,"Raika said. When they nodded, she looked over to the crib beside her.  
  
"And, please, protect...protect your new baby brother, Mokuba,"she said. Then, almost instantly after the two nodded again, she said one final sentence: "Good bye, everyone." and her head tilted toward the side of the bed and she was dead.  
  
Sakura, who was 2 years younger than Seto, had broken down into tears, helplessly crying.  
  
Seto walked over to her, and held her in his arms. "Shhh,"Seto said, trying to get her to calm down. He looked at the new baby in the crib, who was sleeping soundly. 'I will take care of both of them, mamma,'Seto thought. 'I promise. For you.'  
  
"Seto..."Sakura said, crying helplessly in his arms, unable to stop the tears from flowing down like waterfalls.  
  
"Sssssh, it's all right,"he said calmly. "We'll make it out of this, I promise." END (EI)  
  
(*End Flashback*)  
  
For some reason, Sakura had treasured that memory in her own thoughts. It calmed her down in a tight situation. Sakura noticed Yami looking at her in concern.  
  
"Something wrong?"Yami asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing."  
  
"You know,"Yami started, sitting beside her on the bed, pulling her close to him. "For some reason, you and your mother are so much alike."  
  
Sakura looked up at him, confused. "How? We don't even look alike."  
  
"Yes, I know,"he said. "But you two look as if you fight as one. You look as though you can read what the other is thinking. You two have a strong bond, I can tell."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Ever since she was alive, we have fought as one. We share a strong bond. We can feel the others pain, alive or dead. We can tell if one is sad or happy."  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while, it was night. Jou, Anzu, Yugi, Honda, and a young guard they were friends with, Ryou, top guard of the pharaoh and queen, were sitting out on a nice baclcony, watching the sunset.  
  
"You know,"Anzu said. "This is really nice."  
  
"Yeah,"Yugi agreed. "I wish we had days like this more often."  
  
"Same here,"Jou and Ryou said.  
  
"You know,"a voice said. "It won't always be like this: calm and peacful."  
  
They turned around to face a girl with long black hair past her waists and blue eyes. She was priestess. Not married, just a priestess.  
  
"Well if it isin't Lyithien,"Jou said smiling. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much,"she said. "...Could I joing you guys?"  
  
"Sure, Lyithien,"Yugi replied.  
  
"Thanks!"she said. She hugged Yugi, who blushed, and then she sat down. Anzu was, well, fuming with anger inside. (I)She is not taking my Yugi!(EI) she thought. (I)Absolutley not!!!(I) (AN: X_X Poooooooooor Yugi...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time, Yami and Sakura had gone out of the chamber and out into the balcony. The wind was blowing Sakura's hair in Yami's face because it was so long.  
  
"Sakura, ever thought about getting a hair cut?"Yami asked.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Nope."  
  
"I think you should,"Yami said, smiling. Another strand of hair flew into his face. "It's too long!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "I've noticed that."  
  
Inside the pharaoh and queen's chamber, Seto was spying on them; to see how much they really liked eachother.  
  
"Hey, Yam--"Sakura started, but she was cut off. For Yami had drawn her into a kiss. One that ment true love. Sakura moaned, and hugged Yami close to her. They deepened the kiss more and Sakura stuck her tongue in Yami's mouth to explore the hot cavern deep within.  
  
Seto stood there in the chamber, in total shock. (I)I never knew they liked each other this much,(EI) he thought in awe.  
  
After 5 or 10 minutes, they broke apart the kiss. They smiled at one another, and turned to watch the sunset.  
  
Yami looked at Sakura after a few minutes and saw the reflection of the sunset in her very eyes. He instantly hugged her and pulled her close to him. Sakura relaxed in his embrace, and they watched the sunset together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitsune: ^_^ Happy ending for one of my chapters.  
  
Reviewers: ENDING?! *sobs*  
  
Kitsune: The ending of the chapter, idiots!  
  
Reviewers: ^_^;; Sorry.  
  
Kitsune: Anyways, sorry if the lemon/lime was short, I'm new with these things. There might be more later on, though. So...  
  
Kitsune and Kurama: *wave goodbye on a balcony watching the sunset(coincidence?)* Ja ne and onegai review? Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
2 reviews: Chapter 7!  
  
'-'  
  
'-'  
  
'-'  
  
'-'  
  
'-'  
  
'-'  
  
'-'  
  
'-'  
  
'-'  
  
'-'  
  
~***~Kitsune and Kurama~***~ 


	7. We Can’t Trust Lyithien?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! This is non-profit work.   
  
**  
  
Shinjitsu No Uta  
  
We Can't Trust Lyithien?  
  
Sorceress Of The Darkness  
  
**  
  
After Yami and Sakura had finished talking at the balcony and watching the sunset and having their 'moment' together, Seto had left and they went into their chamber to sleep for the night.  
  
"I'am glad you are all right now,"Yami said to Sakura.  
  
"I know, my pharaoh,"she said, smiling. "I was a little worried…"  
  
"Well,"Yami said. "Now you don't have to be. The past is behind us."  
  
"You are right."  
  
After a little while, they got in bed together and fell asleep, Yami having an arm draped over Sakura and pulling her close to him.  
  
In The Morning…  
  
Sakura woke up to find the sunlight shining through the curtains. She closed her eyes and instantly got up out of bed, careful not to wake Yami up, and shut them tight until she was ready to face the light. She then went to the chamber where her servants were waiting for her.  
  
"Hello, Sakura,"Yugi greeted her smiling.  
  
"Mornin', Yug',"she said, smiling back.  
  
"Is Yami up yet?"Yugi asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head.   
  
Yugi frowned. 'I wanted to see him this morning!'he thought sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be up soon,"Sakura said, patting Yugi on the head, reassuring him. Yugi nodded and smiled. He then walked off.  
  
Several minutes later, Jou came in.  
  
"Sakura,"he said. "Your bath is ready."  
  
She nodded. "Arigato, Jou."  
  
"No problem!"he said. He left smiling.  
  
**  
  
Sakura slowly lowered her gown, and got into the nice, hot, soothing bath. She always craved for one every morning, to make her happy instead of grouchy or cranky or silent in the mornings. She heard Lyithien come in the room to work on her and get her cleaned up.   
  
"Good morning, Sakura,"Lyithien said, bowing in respect.  
  
"Mornin',"she said.  
  
"You know,"she smiled. "You sound soooooo much like Jou."  
  
Sakura blushed. "If Seto ever heard you say that to me, you'd be dead before you could say 'Uncle'."  
  
Lyithien only laughed and started working on her.  
  
**  
  
What the two girls didn't know is that Seto was hearing them. His ear was on the door! He didn't trust Lyithien for some odd reason. There was something different about her.   
  
"Maybe it's the fact that she has the Millenium Bow and has spiritual power and she might become an enemy…"he said to himself.  
  
"Niisama, are you spying on them?"Mokuba grinned at his brother, who blushed.  
  
"No,"he said.  
  
"I think you are!"Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Mokuba, they'll here you! And us!"he whispered.  
  
"Sorry,"he said.  
  
'Oh, Lyithien, you WILL be sorry for saying MY sister sounds like Juonouchi,'Seto thought to himself before walking back to his chamber with Mokuba.  
  
**   
  
In the bath tub, Sakura was wincing in pain. Lyithien had been pressing hard against her back to clean her up. She tried asking her to scrub slower and more gently, but she only did for a few minutes, then she went back to hard.  
  
"Lyithien, please,"Sakura begged her. "You're going way to hard on me."  
  
Lyithien only smirked. 'That's what I want to happen. I want to see you in pain.'  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura,"she said, still smirking. "I was thinking about something that got me mad…sorry if I hurt you."  
  
"Yes, yes,"Sakura said, sighing heavily. 'My brother says he doesn't trust her…'she thought. 'I think he is right. I must tell him what's been happening.'  
  
"Well, we are all done,"Lyithien said, helping her out.   
  
'Finally,'Sakura thought, sighing.  
  
"I…I shall be retiring to my chambers for the time being,"Sakura said, wrapping herself in her robe and wincing at the pain Lyithien's strong arms inflicted.  
  
**  
  
Instead of going to her own chambers, she went into Seto's. She first knocked on the doors silently twice.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Seto…may I come in, please?"she asked, almost crying.  
  
Seto was confused. But he said, "Of course."  
  
She walked into the chamber to find Seto sitting on the bed staring at her in concern.  
  
"Is something wrong?"he asked.  
  
She nodded. He motioned for her to sit beside him. She leaned against his chest while he rubbed her back. "What is it?"he asked.  
  
"When I was in the showers…"Sakura started. Seto listened closely. "Lyithien kept on cleaning hard against my body. I told her to stop and to be more gentle. She did, but it only lasted for a short time. And now…my body hurts all over."  
  
By the time Sakura was finished talking, Seto was fuming with anger. How dare someone do that to his sister. How dare they! And especially Lyithien, of all people! He knew he couldn't trust her, and now he had proof!   
  
"I knew I couldn't trust Lyithien,"Seto growled, tightening his grip on his sobbing sister.  
  
"Seto…it hurts."  
  
"Ssh, don't cry,"he said. "Let me put a pain spell on that for you. All you need to do first is relax and stop crying so that the spell can work right."  
  
She nodded against his chest, and fell limp in his arms, relaxed. She had stopped crying, now that she knew she was safe.  
  
  
  
Seto began chanting in Egyptian, and soon, Sakura's pain was gone.  
  
"Arigato, so much, Seto,"she said, hugging him.  
  
"You are welcome,"Seto said, smiling. "I will pay Lyithien a visit."  
  
"Niisama, you are the best,"Sakura said, hugging him again.  
  
**  
  
After a little while, Lyithien was sitting on the balcony, alone in a chair. She smiled wickedly to herself, for she had inflicted pain onto Sakura. She knew the pharaoh and priest would get her, that's what she wanted to happen.  
  
She was interrupted by her own thoughts when she heard the priest come in, growling.   
  
"Hello, High Priest, Seto,"she said, bowing her head in respect.  
  
"Hello, Lyithien,"he said, smirking. She took one look at him, and noticed he looked different in some ways.  
  
"My sister told me about the pain you inflicted on her,"Seto growled at her, almost hissing.  
  
"And is something wrong?"Lyithien smirked.  
  
"You know what I'am about to do to you for harming her,"Seto said, angry.  
  
"I'd watch your step, priest,"Lyithien said. "I'am out to destroy every single person in your family. Including your baby brother. You'd better watch him…at least for the time being."  
  
Seto was now totally angry at her, and she was smirking. Smirking! Of all things to do at a time like this. Smirking! Seto took out a knife, and held her close to him so that she had no where to run. Or anyone to run to.  
  
"You have no friends,"Seto said, lowering the knife into her chest. "Nobody will miss you when you are gone."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Seto,"a voice said.  
  
Seto heard a child's voice screaming. 'Mokuba!'he thought instantly. He looked all around the room until he saw the cracked opened door and saw Osamu in the doorway holding a strange looking card. When Seto saw what was in the card, he growled.  
  
"You bast…"he started.  
  
"Now, come, Seto,"Osamu said, smirking. "Petty insults are not the correct way to win your baby brother's soul back."  
  
"His soul!?"Seto exclaimed. He growled. "But how?"  
  
"It's quite easy, using the Millenium Puzzle!"Osamu said, smirking. He took out the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
"Tell me what I have to do to get him back! I'll do anything!"Seto pleaded to Osamu. All Seto could do right now was look at the scared face of his brother on the card. He looked terrified. 'The poor kid…I will get him back…no matter what,'Seto thought.  
  
"Face me in a Shadow Duel. If you win, Mokuba's soul will be released. If it hasn't been devoured all ready…"he got a glare from Seto. "If you lose, your soul joins Mokubas!"  
  
"I accept!"Seto yelled.  
  
"Then let the Shadow Games begin!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorceress Darkness: There is chapter 7. Please review. Also. I'll give you a little preview of a chapter yet to come. Seto, turns against the people of the palace and kills...his own sister...and...almost his brother. His brother is the only one that can help him. I'll give you a preview!  
  
:::::Preview:::::  
  
"Why have you turned on us, Seto?"an angry Yami said, glaring at him.   
  
"Because you are more powerful than me and I want to rule the world. So, I decided, I'd destroy the pharaoh and claim that title."  
  
"You fiend,"Yami growled.  
  
The doors to the Shadow Game room opened to reveal Sakura and Mokuba, who were terrified. They looked all around the room, until their eyes landed on Seto.  
  
"…Why?"they both said silently.  
  
It wasn't too long after that, that Seto had charged for his sister. His very own sister! He struck her hard, then slaughtered her. She fell to the ground, half-concious.  
  
"No!!"Mokuba and Yami both yelled.  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother, and starting walking towards him, actually glaring.  
  
Seto just stared wide eyed at his brother, walking towards him. 'I didn't even know he had an angry side, for he was always so happy and caring.'  
  
"Niisama, why did you kill neesan?"Mokuba asked, placing shaking hands on Seto's shoulders, gripping them tightly. 'Such a strong grip…'Seto thought.  
  
"Answer me, Seto,"Mokuba said. "Or I WILL release my ka."  
  
"Mokuba, n-no…don't…"Sakura said looking up at him. She yelped in pain and Yami held her in his arms.  
  
"Don't move,"Yami said.  
  
Seto was about to speak, when he looked at Mokuba. The Millenium Symbol was on his head and his eyes were glowing red.  
  
"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
:::::End:::::  
  
Sorceress Darkness: Poor reviewers, left in suspense. Well, if you review, I'll put that part up faster! ^^  
  
Readers: *press the purple button on monitor and start reviewing!*  
  
Kaggychan: *a minature Kirara comes out that has black hair instead of blonde* REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!  
  
Sorceress Darkness: …listen to the Kitsune! ^^  
  
Kaggychan: ^^; 


	8. Duel For Souls

Chapter 8  
  
Duel For Souls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the Egyptian Mokuba, Lyithien, Sakura and Osamu!  
  
Welcome to chapter 8 of my story. I know, I said I own Egyptian Mokuba, because I do! He isin't in any of the episodes on Yu-Gi-Oh!, like the ones with the visions that have the priest in them and stuff, so I claim Egyptian Mokuba as MY property! You have to ask me if you can use him in your fanfic unless…yours has a different personality and character. Then he is yours. Review!  
  
Seto, Osamu and Lyithien all walked to the room of the Shadow Games. He sensed a spirit in the dark and cold room. He looked around. He saw a small orb of light on the floor, and the color of the light was white. He walked over to the light, and a spirit appeared. To Seto's surprise, it was his baby brother, Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba?"Seto asked with wide eyes.   
  
"Yes, Seto, it's me,"Mokuba explained, nodding his head and smiling at his brother.  
  
"But…But how? I thought your soul was. . ."Seto started.  
  
"Your...Your sould is not in the Shadow Realm!"Osamu exclaimed, staring in awe at Mokuba's spirit.  
  
Mokuba only smirked. "That's right, Osamu. I wouldn't go to that place in a million years,"he said.  
  
"Well, you'd better think again!"Osamu cried. "Because you're going there right now!!"  
  
Mokuba gasped. He slowly backed away, but Osamu moved faster towards him. Seto growled and pointed the Millennium Rod at him.  
  
"Move a step forward, you die,"Seto explained.  
  
"Activate your rod, your brother's soul wont be here anymore,"Lyithien said, holding up the soul card with Mokuba's soul trapped inside.  
  
Seto growled. He hated both Lyithien and Osamu. Osamu had hurt Mokuba twice before. He had also asked to marry his sister, but as smart as she was, she refused. Osamu then tried to kidnap his sister, but didn't get away with it. And then there was Lyithien, who had hurt Sakura in the showers. He was fuming with anger. He could no longer keep this fuming, hot, boiling anger from rising inside him. He had to let it go.  
  
"Release him, now!"Seto yelled.  
  
Suddenly, he felt coldness around his right hand. He looked down and noticed that Mokuba had placed his ghostly white hand on his own.  
  
"I'll stand by you this whole duel, Seto,"Mokuba explained. "We are a team and nothing will break us apart."  
  
Seto nodded, and smiled at his brother. He then turned towards Osamu and Lyithien, who were glaring at the priest in anger.  
  
"Well, are you two ready to have the toughest Shadow Game of your entire lives?"Seto asked them.  
  
No reply from Lyithien or Osamu.  
  
Osamu had the Millennium Sword in his possession, even the priest didn't know. It could cut anything. Even souls. He slashed his sword nearest to Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba!"Seto cried, looking at his brother, who was slowly vanishing.  
  
"Seto, remember, I'm with you!"he cried before he vanished completly.  
  
"NO!!"he growled. He glared at Osamu and Lyithien in complete anger. "You will die!"  
  
Osamu and Lyithien smirked. "Let the Shadow Games begin."  
  
Inside the Queen and Pharaoh's chamber, Yami was getting worried. He hadn't heard from Sakura all day and he thought that she was in trouble.  
  
"Sakura…where are you?"Yami asked, looking out at the window. He heard a knock on his door and the door opened. In came an in tears Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?"Yami asked, taking her in his arms, rocking her back and forth gently while she cried against his chest.  
  
"M…Mokuba's soul was…destroyed…and…oniichan is fighting Osamu and Lyithien in a Shadow Duel…"Sakura sobbed.  
  
Yami gasped. His soul was destroyed? But how?  
  
"Sakura,"Yami said soothingly, stroking her hair, rocking her back and forth. "How is his soul destroyed?"  
  
"O…Osamu sliced it with his Millennium Sword…"she explained.  
  
Yami started growling. His queen's brother, gone, the priest in a shadow game, what next?  
  
"Wait, Lyithien?"he asked. Sakura nodded. "She was playing us for fools, Yami,"she replied.  
  
Yami nodded. He took her hand and they walked out of their chamber and into the Shadow Game room.   
  
Seto growled. They destroyed his baby brother's soul. He was gone forever. There was no chance of his survival. No chance he could be revived.   
  
'I just hope Sakura is all right…'he thought worriedly as the 2 of them continued their Shadow Duel. It was Priest Seto vs. Osamu Kyazuki(1).  
  
Osamu: 20 men  
  
Seto: 40 men  
  
"You will pay for slaughtering my little brother, and for all the stuff you have done to this family,"Seto growled. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Rise!"  
  
The powerful dragon rose from the tablet. But, something was different. Somebody was riding it!   
  
Seto looked up at his dragon, and the person riding it. It was...Mokuba.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. 'I thought…' He then noticed that his brother was his soul and his soul was covered in blood. He noticed that his brother had a different look to him; almost as if he was a demon. He was growling like the Blue-Eyes, and his eyes were red as tomatoes(AN:Couldn't think of anything else).  
  
"Mokuba?"Seto asked in amazement.  
  
The ghostly spirit that was supposed to be Mokuba, looked over at Seto and his eyes widened. They started to well with tears. "N…Niisama!"he cried.  
  
Osamu looked up at the dragon and gasped. "I thought I slaughtered your soul!"he cried angrily.  
  
Mokuba looked at Osamu, and smirked. "I'am not so easy to destroy, Osamu Kima Kyazuki."  
  
Seto just had to smirk at this. Mokuba seemed so confident.   
  
Then, the door burst open to reveal Sakura and Yami. They walked into the room.  
  
"S…Sakura?"Seto asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The question we should be asking you is 'what are you doing here'?"Yami asked angrily at him.  
  
"What am I doing here?"Seto yelled. "I'm trying to save my brother!"  
  
Sakura looked at the dragon in awe. Mokuba was riding it! He was smirking at Osamu and Lyithien, for they were totally shocked. Mokuba's soul was unbreakable. It couldn't be destroyed. It was one of a kind. It had special powers more powerful than all 9 Millennium Items(1) put together!  
  
"Well, maybe it seems that you lose one, Osamu,"Mokuba said. "Oniichan is in the lead and you fall behind by 20."  
  
"I'll show you, baka!"he slaughtered the soul again.  
  
"Mokuba!"Seto shouted. But to his surprise, it regenerated(AN: Imagine Revival Jam, Marik's monster reforming).  
  
"I can never be destroyed,"Mokuba growled, his eyes turning red again and had that demon look in them. Seto ordered Blue Eyes to attack Osamu, and since Blue-Eyes was extremely powerful, Osamu lost his 20 remaining men.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!How could I lose?!!!!!!!!!"Osamu cried.   
  
"Now, return my brother's soul to his body,"Seto growled, picking up Osamu by the collar of his shirt.  
  
Osamu only smirked. He took out his Millennium Sword, and put it at Seto's throat.  
  
"I have better plans in store,"he said.  
  
"Oniichan!"Mokuba and Sakura cried.  
  
To everyone's surprise, the Blue-Eyes still stood there with Mokuba on it after the game was over.  
  
"I thought the monsters were always supposed to dissapear after every Shadow Duel ended?"Yami asked.  
  
"I thought so, too,"Seto said, looking at his dragon and his brother.  
  
Osamu was just about to activate his Millennium Sword, and slice Seto and tear him apart, when the dragon, his brother riding it, stood in front of them.  
  
"If you want to hurt Seto, you'll have to get through me,"Mokuba said, growling.  
  
Osamu looked into the kids eyes. "He's a demon!"he cried. Mokuba's body instantly appeared, and his soul was forced back into his body. The dragon still stood protectively in front of it's master, growling, preparing to strike.  
  
"Mm…"Mokuba mumbled.  
  
Sakura walked over to him and held him in her arms. "Oh, Mokuba, are you ok?"she asked worriedly.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her with a smile. His eyes widened suddenly and looked over to where he last saw Seto. To his surprise, the dragon stood in front of him.   
  
The dragon then striked. The blast his Osamu and Lyithien because she was standing right beside him. They both vanished and so did the dragon.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of us!"Osamu and Lyithien's voices cried before they vanished completly.  
  
Seto walked over to Mokuba and pried him out of Sakura's arms. "Are you all right?"he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, oniichan,"he said weakly. "Arigato."  
  
"For what? I should be thanking you, Mokuba,"Seto said. "You saved my life back there."  
  
Mokuba gasped. He had never been flattered before in his whole entire life.  
  
Seto smiled. "Why don't we go and get some rest?"he asked. Mokuba nodded and Seto carried him out of the room without saying another word.  
  
Sakura and Yami just stood there, dwelling on their thoughts. How was Mokuba unable to be killed? His soul was taken, but it couldn't be destroyed. It made no sense to either of them. They just decided to call it a day, and walked into their chambers, hand in hand.  
  
Well, happy ending! Not the end of the story! I'm planning on making Seto the main enemy but I want your opinion.  
  
Should I make Seto the enemy, or Marik? Even though he all ready is the enemy, but still…he could try something like, steal the millennium items or something…  
  
Malik: Onegai, don't give him any ideas…  
  
Marik: -  
  
Er…ok...that was ment to be an evil smile on Marik's part. Anyway, please read and review and tell me who should be the main enemy for the story! I like Seto because then Mokuba would try and stop his brother! We all like Mokuba hero stories, riiiiiiiiiiight? puppy eyes  
  
(1) The Millennium Sword and Millennium Pearl are my Millennium Items, all righty? No touching!   
  
Kohaku 


	9. Stars Show Everything

> _Hello and welcome to another chapter of Shinjitsu No Uta! Thanks to NeferNeferi and Thief12344 for reviewing the story so far! I really appreciate it. I think this story is almost complete. YAY!! Almost another completed story. There will be one more lemon/lime to this story besides the short one, but this one will be like most of the chapter. Well, I gues...this is the beginning of when Seto is under control! ; Mokuba saves him this time but what about next time? What do I get from all of this? Reviews, oh yeah! ; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and with that said, let's get on with things, shall we?_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Chapter 9- Stars Show Everything  
_**  
Seto layed a sleeping Mokuba on Seto's bed, because now, officially, he was staying with Seto at all times. He was still a little overwhelmed at what had just happened in the Shadow Game back there. Mokuba couldn't be destroyed. That was a gift Seto had always wanted, but thought he couldn't get. Well, now, he got it.
> 
> "Mokuba...you're growing up so big,"Seto said, brushing some raven-black bangs from his brother's eyes. _I'am sure Mom is proud of you…_he thought.Seto looked outside and went out to the balcony. He suddenly saw a creature with fangs and sharp claws on his balcony. It was green and the creature was an imp. _The Feral Imp…_Seto thought, _one of Osamu's._
> 
> "Ah, I see you know me, Priest Seto,"Feral Imp said, looking directly at him. "I have come here to tell you something…"
> 
> "What?"he asked, raising an eyebrow.
> 
> "You wish to have more power, yes?"Feral Imp asked, looking at Seto directly in the eyes. Seto didn't say anything, all he did was turn to look at his sleeping brother.
> 
> "I take your movments as a yes,"Feral Imp said suddenly. "Anyway, I have a way…for you to gain more power…and rise above the pharaoh and queen…"
> 
> Sto looked at the imp. Was this creature insane? He would never go against his own sister.
> 
> "Ah, I see you don't agree with me,"he said, his eyes glowing red. "Then I will have to force you to work for us, Priest Seto! YOU NOW WORK FOR OSAMU AND LYITHIEN!"he cried, his eyes completly red and Seto's turning black."Hai…"Seto said silently.  
  
Elsewhere…
> 
> Inside Seto's chambers, Mokuba was stirring from all of the yelling that was going on. He opened his eyes and rubbed them slowly, and looked outside at the balcony. Seto was there and so was a Feral Imp! _Wait...that is one of Osamu's monsters! He wants to brainwash Seto! _okuba thought. _I won't let him get away with this!!_
> 
> __
> 
> _On The Balcony…_
> 
> __

> At the balcony, Seto wasn't fully under Feral Imp's control yet, only half way there. He was almost done casting the spell on him when he felt someone push him away from the priest and almost off of the balcony."What the hell?!"Feral Imp cried.
> 
> Mokuba growled at the imp. He stood protectively in front of his brother, just like he had done last time, with Blue-Eyes' help before, but now, he was all on his own.  
  
"Don't touch him,"Mokuba hissed venomously.  
  
Feral Imp was surprised. A child, protecting the priest? The child must obviously love the priest dearly, or otherwise would not be doing this.
> 
> Elsewhere…
> 
> A girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, her hair was in a long ponytail, wearing a white gown with spaghetti straps and a necklace around her neck was looking through a mirror at her two sons. It was Raika! Seto, Mokuba, and Sakura's mother!
> 
> "I'am so proud of my boy,"she said, looking at Mokuba, who was standing protectively in front of his brother, his hands both on either side of him making a cross-like figure, and his eyes were red again.
> 
> "He has become a demon to protect his brother…"Raika said, looking at her son, who was hissing venomously at Feral Imp, trying to make him go away.
> 
> 'You think I'am scared of you?'Feral Imp snickered. 'Why...that does not scare me one little bit!'
> 
> 'Leave my brother alone!'Mokuba hissed, again venomously. 'Or you'll wished you never existed on this Earth!'
> 
> Feral Imp was taken aback. He looked into the kids eyes and saw the redness in them, his claws, and his dog-ears.(Inuyasha!Except with Raven black long hair! ;)'He's a d...d...demon!'Feral Imp cried scared.
> 
> 'That is right, and you'd better believe it,'Mokuba hissed. 'Stop messing with my brother or rot in hell!'Mokuba cried angrily.
> 
> Feral Imp suddenly cried of shock and vanished.
> 
> "It is best if I visit them again soon,"Raika said, leaving her chambers, proud of Mokuba.
> 
> Mokuba's expression turned normal and he turned to look at his brother, who was currently, still under the spell a little.
> 
> "Oniichan?"Mokuba asked.
> 
> There was no reply. Mokuba waved a hand in front of Seto's face, but he gave no reply.
> 
> "Oniichan?"he asked, worriedly.
> 
> Seto's eyes closed, and he fell.
> 
> "ONIICHAN!"Mokuba yelled, because Seto was falling at full speed, for he had fallen off.
> 
> "ONIICHAN, NO!!!"
> 
> "Oniichan...don't worry, I'll save you if it's the last thing I do!"Mokuba cried, running out of the chambers at full speed. He knew just how to save his brother, by asking Sakura and Yami for their assistance.
> 
> He quickly ran to the entrance of their chamber and knocked on the door. The pharaoh had answered it to find an out-of-breath Mokuba. He guided the child to a chair and helped him sit on it.
> 
> "Mokuba, what is wrong?"Sakura asked, wondering why her brother was panting."Oniichan...h...he's falling off his balcony as I speak!"Mokuba cried, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls. "And there's nothing I can do to save him!"Sakura and Yami gasped as Mokuba burried his face in his hands and cried hard. "Oniichan, I'm sorry,"Mokuba cried into his hands. "I'm stupid, I couldn't protect you. I failed."Sakura walked quickly over to Mokuba and shook him. "Come on, kid, let's go and get our brother." Mokuba looked up at her, his vision blurry and his face was tear stained. "But...I thought he was..."
> 
> Sakura looked at him sadly. "He is. I know that. But...I gained a new power over the months." Mokuba looked up at her, his heart almost broken in half. "What is that?"
> 
> "I can bring people back from the dead,"she said, smiling.Mokuba gasped. He wiped his tears away and smiled. "Let's go get Seto!"he cried, running out of the chambers, dragging Sakura behind him.
> 
> "Hey, wait for me!"Sakura cried, standing up.
> 
> Yami could only smile as the two ran out of the chambers together.
> 
> Seto fell onto the grass, below the balcony. He was gone, but not for long.
> 
> "Seto! Seto!"Mokuba cried, shaking him. "We're here to help you! Wake up!"
> 
> Sakura began chanting a spell in Egyptian, and Seto suddenly stirred.
> 
> "Seto..."Mokuba's face was in his brother's chest, sobbing. Suddenly, he felt two powerful hands hug him. He looked up and noticed it was Seto. He was alive. He was ok. He wasn't brainwashed; or was he?
> 
> "Mokuba, I am..."Seto couldn't finish. He hugged his brother tightly.
> 
> He heard sobbing, suddenly. He looked down, and noticed Mokuba was shaking and sobbing. He rocked his brother back and forth in his arms, when he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the palace. He could tell his ribs were broken from all of the pain he had right now, but he didn't care. He was with Mokuba now.
> 
> Sakura decided she would go, but not before sending Mokuba a telepathic message. 'Mokuba, it was really you who saved your brother all on your own. You really didn't need my help.'
> 
> 'What do you mean? Your spell revived him,'Mokuba said, confused.'The spell wasn't working when I chanted it,'she said. 'The honest truth. Mokuba, you were the only miracle Seto needed to recover.'Mokuba smiled, proud of himself, proud of what he had done for his brother as Sakura left into the palace.
> 
> "Hey, Seto..."Mokuba started.
> 
> "What is it, kid?"Seto asked, rocking him back and forth gently in his arms while stroking his hair.
> 
> "Can we...you know...sleep outside here tonight...under the stars?"Mokuba asked, looking up at his brother, who smiled down back at him.
> 
> "Sure, Mokuba,"he replied. "We can do anything you want."Mokuba smiled and leaned against his brother, both of them sleeping under the stars of the night.
> 
> "Good night, oniichan,"Mokuba said, closing his eyes.
> 
> "Good night, Mokuba,"Seto said softly, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.
> 
> Osamu and Lyithien were watching the two brothers having their 'brotherly moment' together outside of the palace."Soon, Priest Seto will be working for us!"Lyithien cried."And the destruction of the world...is in our hands once again!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kohaku: **Please** read and review! Much apprieciated! -smile


	10. NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

A/N: Hello there. Welcome to Shinjitsu No Uta: The Song Of Truth. I had atleast 2 or 3 chapters ready to be posted here (I Think) and all of my stuff got deleted so I wont be posting anything in this fic for a while, so I can get started on chapter 10. This fic is long, with 10 reviews. I'm happy, even if it is NeferNeferi who keeps on reviewing. Thanks NeferNeferi. Do you think you could add me on MSN Messenger if you have it? The E-Mail I go on is ShrineMaiden12hotmail.com.   
  
--Kohaku Ishtar 


End file.
